1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for supporting imaging work associated with digitization of books.
2. Related Art
Document camera systems for turning over pages of books (e.g. book or magazine), imaging and digitizing each page by an imaging device while the pages are turned over, and storing digital data of the plurality of pages as a document file are known (see JP 2014-117893 A or JP 2015-6754 A, for example). In the above document camera systems, each page of a book in a spread state is mechanically turned over from an original position (one side of a spread page) to a destination position (the other side of the spread page) by a tip of a freely-rotatable arm, thereby allowing for digitizing an arbitrary book.